<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Think we're both fucked up and that's alright - Soulmates by Fantasyeverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128408">Think we're both fucked up and that's alright - Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/pseuds/Fantasyeverything'>Fantasyeverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Formula 1, Formula One, Hurt/Comfort, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/pseuds/Fantasyeverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmates can feel each other's emotions and pain. Max learned from his father that soulmates are annoying, but why does he feel so happy?</p><p>----</p><p>Dan reached out to take Max's hand, but Max quickly pulled his hand away. "What are you-"</p><p>Daniel looked at Max a little shyly, "Max, I need to know." Max shook his head, did Daniel want to know if he and Max were soulmates? "Why do you think we-" Max didn't finish his sentence. "We are not soulmates, so you don't have to touch my hand."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Think we're both fucked up and that's alright - Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys!, </p><p>plsss leave comments and kudos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Max celebrated his fifteenth birthday it started, or so he suspected. He felt so happy and cheerful all day long, when he normally hated his birthday. Max began to wonder where this special feeling came from, because he didn't quite feel like himself. Then his mother explained to him what a soulmate is. Everyone on Earth has a soulmate, but not everyone gets to meet him or her. From about the age of fifteen or sixteen you started to have feelings that weren't just yours. You felt angry, but you didn't understand why. Or you were very sad when you had a very nice day. These were the feelings your soulmate felt at that exact moment. Your soulmate also felt your emotions. But that was not all, you could also feel each other's pain. You felt the pain in the place where your soulmate also hurt.</p><p>Max didn't get much of it, but over the years he learned to separate his own feelings and the emotions from his soulmate. There were days when he really felt so happy, but he knew it wasn't his joy. His parents weren't soulmates, his mother had lost hers at a young age. She said it was the worst pain she had ever felt. She wouldn't wish it on anyone. His father never felt his soulmate, she probably died before he turned fifteen. This is why he thinks soul mates are a great waste of time. </p><p>When Max was 17 years old he was finally allowed to drive in Formula 1, he was so looking forward to it. His joy was unstoppable. He also felt an emotion from his soulmate, a kind of satisfaction. As if his soulmate was happy for him. Max didn't try to focus on it, his father wouldn't let him do that. Soulmates were a waste of your time.</p><p>Max made his Formula 1 debut at the Australian GP in Melbourne on March 15, 2015. His ninth place felt great until an engine problem stopped him. Disappointment was huge, but his soulmate sent him emotions that calmed him down. The same evening there was an unexpected knock on his door. Actually, Max already knew who it was, his father. Max flinched and a feeling of fear overwhelmed him. He opened the door with trembling hands and there was Jos Verstappen. The seventeen-year-old looked at his father with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Dad, there was an engine problem. It wasn’t my fault."</p><p>His father rolled his eyes, "you always say that."</p><p>Max felt his soulmate, his soulmate was confused and sent him calming feelings. Max started to cry and knew what to expect. He thought of his soulmate who must feel this too. He was sorry. Shouts followed and a fist landed in Max's ribs. The pain he felt was almost intolerable.</p><p>"Dad, please stop," Max begged.</p><p>Another hit followed, this time with the flat of his cheek. There was a burning hot feeling on his cheek. After a few minutes, Jos walked out of the room and left his son crying. Max felt guilty because his soulmate had been feeling this for two years already. The pain his father brought him. Max had felt this pain for a long time, of course, but his soul mate couldn't do anything about it.</p><p>The second race went much better and Max got his first points. His joy was indispensable. Max had one race moment with Daniel Ricciardo, the man in the Red Bull. Max really wouldn't let him pass. But the moment their two cars were so close together confused him. He felt something, but couldn't explain it. His soulmate sent him confusion and focus. Max felt his soulmate was frustrated, why?</p><p>Suddenly there was a great feeling of anger that was not his, it startled Max. He had just made his way to the pit lane, but was now driving his car across the grass. Fuck, Max thought. Maybe his dad was right and these soulmate feelings were just annoying. His soulmate was apparently frustrated with something. At the end of the race, Max was really happy, finishing seventh with his second race! This was amazing.</p><p>He felt great and wanted to share that feeling with his soulmate, but his soulmate only returned absence. As if he didn't care. Max's happy feeling disappeared, why wasn't his soulmate happy for him? Maybe his soulmate didn't want him anymore, because Max was always in pain and sorrow.</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door, a flashback appeared before Max's eyes. Was his father there again? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he?</p><p>"Hey Max!" Carlos Sainz's voice came from the other side of the door. Carlos was his teammate at Toro Rosso. </p><p>Max sighed with relief and opened the door. "Hey Carlos."</p><p>"Shall we have a drink together to celebrate your first points?" </p><p>Max became enthusiastic, but thought about the absent feeling of his soulmate. This gave him another bad feeling. "I want to, but my soulmate is feeling very bad. And-"</p><p>Carlos's eyes glowed, "you have a soulmate? Who is it?"</p><p>Max shook his head, "no, I don't know yet. Don't you have a soulmate?"</p><p>Carlos shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I hope so, but I haven't felt anything yet. Maybe she's not 15 years old yet."</p><p>Max nodded, but thought about his parents. Carlos' soulmate could have died as well.</p><p>"Come on Max. Enjoy these points. If you feel happy then your soulmate will feel it too. Maybe she'll be happy too." Max shook his head, unfortunately it didn't work that way. But how do you explain that to someone who doesn't feel this.</p><p>"Daniel and Daniil are there too, so you can meet them."</p><p>Max sighed, "okay okay."</p><p>Later the four of them walked the streets. Max had met the other boys and had a good connection with Daniel. His laugh was very nice to listen to. Max felt good and his soulmate also felt very satisfied.</p><p>"Have you already met your soulmate?" Carlos asked out of the blue.</p><p>Daniil nodded and told us about his wonderful girlfriend. Carlos sighed longingly, "I wish I had." </p><p>"And you Daniel?" Max asked curiously.</p><p>Daniel nodded, "For two years I have felt my soulmate. I was so happy when I first felt something, but these two years were like a rollercoaster for me. He or she has a lot of grief and often has excruciating pain.”</p><p>Carlos and Daniil nodded understandingly, "that must be difficult for you."</p><p>Daniel closed his eyes, "But this pain doesn't rule out my feelings for him or her. I want to meet my soulmate and I love them."</p><p>Max felt a twinge of pain in his heart. Somehow he had hoped that Daniel also had an annoyance to soulmates.</p><p>Daniel's golden brown eyes looked curiously at Max, "What about you Maxy?"</p><p>The nickname made Max feel butterflies, and he cleared his throat. "I have a soulmate, but I don't want anything else with it. They're just annoying."</p><p>Daniel started to frown, "That's not true. Mine is in pain, but they're not annoying."</p><p>Max shrugged, "My father doesn't believe in it and he taught me that."</p><p>Daniil and Carlos looked at each other in amazement, "maybe it's time to go." Carlos's voice broke the icy silence between Daniel and Max.</p><p>After that night, Max hadn't spoken to Daniel anymore. Daniel didn't get it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>His soulmate had a bad year, because all year long he sent frustrated feelings to Max. They were never this far apart. Despite these frustrated feelings, his soulmate continued to send him calmness and love. When Max was beaten again by his father, he was calmed down by his soulmate. Daniel's words lingered in his head. Maybe soulmates weren't obnoxious and his father had lied.</p><p>In his second year he started again at Toro Rosso. Max just had a good year. So good, in fact, that he ended up with a transfer to the Red Bull team during the season. On May 5, 2016, it was announced that he would from now on play for this larger team.</p><p>This meant he would have to talk to Daniel again, but this was much easier than it seemed. That same day he had an appointment where Daniel was also present. The Australian got a big smile when he saw Max. "Hey teammate!" A warm feeling ran in Max's blood at the sight of Dan.</p><p>"Hey, how are you doing?" He felt great, but so did his soulmate, a happy feeling spread throughout his body. </p><p>"It's going great. I'm so looking forward to Spain." Daniel sounded calm and cheerful at the same time.</p><p>"Yes, me too." Max tried to stay calm. Why did he always feel so weird talking to Daniel?</p><p>"Have you found your soulmate yet?" asked the Australian.</p><p>Max hadn't expected that question and shook his head. "They don’t want me anyway."</p><p>Daniel started to frown, "I'm sure they want you Max. You're a very nice guy."</p><p>Max looked down sadly. His soulmate probably didn't even love him or he hated him because Max was always hurting. Daniel smiled and pointed to Vettel and Raikkonen. "They really found each other. Don't you want that?" Seb and Kimi were together. Kimi rubbed Sebastian's hair. They seemed really happy.</p><p>"How did they know they were soulmates?" Max asked curiously.</p><p>"Didn't your parents explain that to you?" Dan said, amazed. Max shook his head, soul mates were forbidden in the Verstappen house.</p><p>"When you touch your soulmate you feel a special connection. You just know." Daniel tried to explain it easily. "Seb and Kimi have been together for years because they shook hands for F1."</p><p>Max wanted that too.</p><p>The race in Spain went really well. In the Grand Prix of Spain, just after his transfer, he immediately took the victory. Verstappen was thus the youngest ever winner of a Grand Prix.<br/>
He was also the first Dutchman to ever win a race at the highest level. Max felt happy and sent these feelings to his soulmate. They responded positively. Max wished he could talk to his soulmate, because talking with emotions was very difficult. </p><p>Max walked through the paddock until he saw his teammate. His beautiful laugh could be heard in the distance. Daniel's eyes twinkled when he saw Max standing.</p><p>Daniel waved and Max ran to him. "Maxy, you drove great!" Dan winked at Max, and the younger man was startled.</p><p>"Thank you Dan," said Max shyly.</p><p>"You look nice, by the way," Dan said out of the blue.</p><p>A flush of red appeared on Max's cheeks, "oh."</p><p>Dan reached out to take Max's hand, but Max quickly pulled his hand away. "What are you-"</p><p>Daniel looked at Max a little shyly, "Max, I need to know." Max shook his head, did Daniel want to know if he and Max were soulmates? "Why do you think we-" Max didn't finish his sentence. "We are not soulmates, so you don't have to touch my hand."</p><p>Max turned and Daniel followed him. "Maxy, please. I have these weird feelings for you and I really need to know. If it's not you then I should put you out of my mind because I love my soulmate."</p><p>Tears ran down Max's cheeks. Dan loved his soulmate and not him, of course.</p><p>"Max?" Daniel tried again.</p><p>"No, I want you to stay away from me." Max ran away, he ran and ran until he heard no one else. He was all alone. He also felt a lot for Daniel, but they can't be soulmates. He pulled his hair until he suddenly felt a twinge of pain near his forehead. Another pain shot and another, did his soulmate hit his head? Or did he do it on purpose?</p><p>Max pulled his hair and immediately felt a twinge of pain on his forehead in response. He started to laugh, he communicated with his soulmate. They belonged together and they talked to each other, sort of.</p><p>A feeling of sadness followed, his soulmate was sad. Max sighed and sent his own grief in response. At least now they were sad together. Maybe Max his soulmate was not so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>After his historic victory in Spain, Max Verstappen was less successful in Monaco. Within 28 hours he came into contact with the wall three times. Max was in a bad mood and crashed in Q1. A few hours earlier, in the third free practice, the Red Bull driver had also hit the wall.<br/>
The crash in Q1 also hurt a lot when he hit his leg. He cursed and walked away in a rage. This day couldn't be worse. </p><p>There was a very happy Daniel Ricciardo. The already cheerful Australian made the most of the Red Bull RB12 with his first pole position, with a new Renault power unit in the back. Max also felt extremely happy, but knew it was because of his soulmate. Moments like this made him doubt, Daniel and his soulmate were both very happy.</p><p>Rain had been predicted for race day all week and that turned out to be right. There was even so much rainwater that the FIA thought it was necessary to start the race behind the safety car.</p><p>The Dutchman started the race, after his hit in qualifying, from the pit lane. He drove strongly and had now worked his way up to P9 when he crashed into the wall in Massenet. Max cursed and yelled, all rage. Daniel was also unlucky. When he arrived in the pits the mechanics were not ready with the new tires and he had to wait, which cost him his first place.</p><p>Just then, Max felt a tremendous frustration and anger coming from his soulmate. He was so shocked that he had to catch his breath. Max didn't know what to do and fled to his room. There he could take a breath.</p><p>A few hours later, Max walked outside with nerves, he had to avoid his father. His father would be furious about Max's mistakes this weekend.</p><p>"Were you looking for me?" Jos's voice came from behind Max. Goosebumps appeared all over Max's neck. No, he wasn't looking for his father.</p><p>"Dad I'm sorry. But I couldn't and and my soulmate is also very angry and-" Max stuttered enormously.</p><p>Jos's eyes widened, "your soulmate? Do you let feelings influence you?"</p><p>"Dad, please." Max begged.</p><p>His father slapped him on the cheek with a flat hand. Max winced and cried in pain. Then Jos kicked his son in the ribs.</p><p>"Pathetic," said Jos angrily. </p><p>His father wanted to hit him again, but was stopped by someone. "Don't touch him!" Daniel's voice was furious. "Go away, you have nothing to do with this." Jos glared at Daniel.</p><p>"If you hurt him, you hurt me too," said Daniel emotional.</p><p>Jos looked at the Australian in amazement. "You are-" A face of envy appeared.</p><p>"I felt the exact same kick in my ribs that you gave Max. I saw it happen too. Disappear or I call Christian." Jos did not know what to do for a moment, but decided to leave.</p><p>After he left Daniel squatted down next to his soulmate. "Maxy," his voice was soft. He took the hand of the Dutchman and there was an explosion of feelings. This was their first contact and Max was sure they were soulmates. This feeling was beyond description. Max immediately felt at home. An overwhelming sense of calm and love engulfed them. Max felt Daniel rushing through his veins. He felt safe in the Australian's arms.</p><p>"Dan, are we really soulmates?"</p><p>Daniel smiled and squeezed his own arm, Max immediately felt a painful feeling in the same place. "I think so, Maxy." Max pressed his lips to the Australian's. He's wanted to kiss him for so long.</p><p>Daniel kissed him back, they belonged together.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," said Max softly.</p><p>Daniel shook his head, "it doesn't matter now."</p><p>Daniel picked Max up and led him to his room. Max giggled and blushed when Dan took off his t-shirt. I've wanted you for so long, Max thought.</p><p>"I want you," said Daniel.</p><p>Max nodded, "Please.”</p><p>That night they were one.</p><p>In the morning Max woke up to the sound of his soulmate, he snored a lot. Max rolled his eyes and poked Daniel's back, which was not convenient because now he also felt the pain.</p><p>"Wake up," he said.</p><p>Dan laughed, "Yes I'm already awake." Together they chatted about their great night and how much they loved each other during sex. </p><p>Until suddenly Daniel rubbed a bruise on Max's ribs. Max winced from the pain, which also hurt Dan. This soul-related thing was really hard. </p><p>"All these years that I felt so much pain you were beaten by your father." Daniel couldn't believe it. Max dropped a tear and said nothing.</p><p>"We're going to report it.”</p><p>Max's eyes widened, "no absolutely not."</p><p>Daniel felt Max's panic and sent him calm. "He's beating you, we have enough evidence."</p><p>Max couldn't believe it. Another man who thought he could determine everything for Max. Well, he could do it himself. "My career will be over. I refuse."</p><p>Daniel sighed, "Maxy." He sometimes forgot how young Max was. Daniel waited for years for a sign from a soulmate and also thought for a long time that he was already dead. When he finally felt feelings that weren't his, it was amazing. </p><p>"I will not do it."</p><p>Daniel tried to stay calm, but he found it very difficult. "You have to or he will keep showing up here. He will keep hurting you because I'm not always there to protect you."</p><p>"He's my father."</p><p>Daniel forgot for a moment to stay calm. "He hurts you! He hurts me! Don't I mean anything to you? Am I really such a terrible person to have as a soulmate Maxy?"</p><p>Max was shocked, Daniel had not forgotten his words from 2015. "You don't decide what I do. We had one night together! One!"</p><p>"Maybe you were right. Soulmates are annoying." Daniel's words ached in Max his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I think so too."</p><p>Max got up and left the room, leaving a sad Daniel behind.</p><p> </p><p>They haven't exchanged a word for a whole week. Daniel tried to apologize several times, but Max was hard to reach. Daniel felt Max's sadness and sent his own to Max too. He needed his soulmate. Without Max his world would no longer be complete.</p><p>They entered the race, still angry with each other. Daniel was angry that Max wouldn't talk and Max was angry with Dan's words. The race went well for Daniel, he had built a kind of wall against Max's feelings. He had to concentrate when he was racing. </p><p> </p><p>The race went very badly for Max, he spun and was now behind somewhere. Max couldn't concentrate, he didn't understand why he didn't get any more feelings from Daniel. He had to feel his soulmate.</p><p>"Can you ask Daniel to send me a feeling?" Max asked his engineer.</p><p>"Daniel says he needs to focus," his engineer told Max.</p><p>"Oh," maybe Max had been angry for too long. After all, soulmates needed each other.</p><p>Max was about to say something when he suddenly hit the grass, spun and ended up in the barriers. Everything turned black before his eyes and he felt pain.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel had a really good race, until his engineer told him what Max asked of him. Daniel rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to resolve a fight during a race. Dan declined, telling him to focus. He felt that Max was getting frustrated. </p><p>Daniel laughed, fine let him have some frustration. </p><p>Suddenly he felt a tremendous feeling of fear, then pain and then nothing. He felt nothing anymore. It wasn't like Max had built a wall. No, Daniel felt emptiness. As if Max was gone.</p><p>"Red flag Daniel."</p><p>"Who is it?" but actually he already knew.</p><p>"It's Max."</p><p>Fear, Daniel felt so much fear. "Is he okay?"</p><p>There was a long silence from his engineer. "They're taking him to the hospital."</p><p>When Daniel got out of the car, he could hardly walk. Trembling legs were the cause.</p><p>Sebastian and Kimi walked over to him with concern. "Are you okay Daniel?" Seb's worried voice was friendly.</p><p>Dan shook his head, "I don't feel my soulmate anymore. It's Max and-"</p><p>Kimi nodded and the three of them walked to the car. "We'll take you to the hospital."</p><p>Once they arrived, they had to wait in the waiting room for the doctor to come and get them. Meanwhile, Christian had arrived too, trying to calm the worried Daniel.</p><p>"It will be really fine." But Daniel didn't believe much of it. He no longer felt his Max, it felt empty.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jos's screaming voice dominates the room. Dan got up, walked over to the man and slapped him hard. "I'm here for Max, my soulmate."</p><p>Kimi and Sebastian stood up to stand between the two men. "What is going on?" Christian asked.</p><p>Daniel pointed to Max's father, "He has been abusing Max for years. All the time I felt his pain and I didn't know what it was. Until I saw it happen with my own eyes."</p><p>Sebastian glared at the man, "what?!"</p><p>Jos pushed Sebastian aside to get to Daniel, but Kimi grabbed Jos and threw him out of the waiting room. "Don't come back!"</p><p>Daniel thanked both drivers very much. "That man hurt Max so much."</p><p>Kimi stared at the doorway, "I want to hurt him more."</p><p>Sebastian shook his head, "honey, that's up to the judge."</p><p>"Family of Verstappen?" a voice asked suddenly. </p><p>The four men stood up simultaneously, "yes."</p><p>There was Max in a bed. His eyes were closed, but he was still alive. He was unconscious after the crash and the doctors operated on him. It was a severe operation with a lot of pain. The doctor said that Dan should be relieved that he didn't feel anything, but Daniel didn't think so. The other three stayed for a while, but decided to leave Daniel alone with Max for a while.</p><p>Daniel started to cry as he stroked Max's soft hand. "Please wake up. I'll send you any feeling you want to feel." Daniel had decided  to stop putting a wall between his and Max 'feelings. He hated this void, how must Max have felt during the race?</p><p>"Maxy, you are my everything. My soulmate, please wake up."</p><p>Max slept and after a while Daniel's eyes grew heavy too. He decided to take a nap in the chair next to the bed. Just as Dan was about to fall asleep, he heard a voice. "Daniel?"</p><p>Daniel was immediately wide awake and looked at his soulmate with relief. Max was finally awake. </p><p>Daniel felt Max's confusion and it was the best feeling ever. He also felt his pain, oh my god this was a lot.</p><p>"I'm here baby. I'm here."</p><p>"I'm sorry Daniel, I want to report my father. I'm just so scared."</p><p>Daniel smiled "That's okay baby. I'll support you through everything."</p><p>Max looked relieved and only now seemed to realize he was in the hospital. "Where am I? What happened?"</p><p>"You crashed during the race. It's my fault, I shielded my feelings. I'm never going to do that again Maxy," Daniel's voice was panicked.</p><p>Max took Dan's hand, "it doesn't matter anymore. As long as we can be together."</p><p>Daniel nodded and wiped away a tear, "always."</p><p>They gave each other a long kiss, this kiss was the start of something new.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks you for reading this soulmate au</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>